


Scars

by IronHawk_238



Series: Olivarry Week 2018 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Barry isn´t Flash, Barry looks like Zavitar, M/M, Oliver isn´t Green Arrow, homophobic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Oliver found an injured man in a dark alleyway and decided to take him to the hospital...





	Scars

Oliver was on his way to his little sister who had been badly injured in a car accident. He was furious about her reckless behaviour. Thea was partying the whole time and neglected her schoolwork. He hadn´t been better when he went to school but he has known his limits and Thea didn´t. And driving a car under the influence of alcohol was just stupid. He was hoping his sister has learned from her mistake.

But when he drove by a dark alley he noticed a figure laying in the shadows. Judging by his posture the person seemed to be injured. Oliver pushed his worry about his sister aside and focussed on the other person. Thea was already medically provided so she could wait for a while. Parking his car on the side of the street he left the car and approached the dark figure slowly.

„Hey, are you alright?“, he asked softly. He kneeled down next to the lifeless body. It was a young man with dark brown hair and pale skin. He reached out to touch his shoulder but the man flinched under the touch whimpering. Oliver recognized the sound as one of fear. He drew back his hand immediately. „Ssshh, it´s okay. I don´t want to hurt you. I´m here to help you“, the wounded man panted heavily but was calming down slowly.

Oliver continued to talk insistently to the other man until he sobered down enough for Oliver to turn him around so he could see his face. His eyes widened in horror when he noticed the bloody wound covering the right side of his gorgeaus face. It looked like as if someone has thrown him liquid acid into his face. Oliver had enough experience with accidents and this wound wasn´t the consequence of an accident.

„You don´t have to be scared of me. I´m Oliver by the way“, he said softly with a worried expression on his face. The young man hissed in pain but nodded. „Barry Allen“, he answered hoarsely, the pain in his voice obvious. „Barry, who did this to you? This doesn´t look like an accident“, he declared sending Barry a serious glance. The young man avoided to look at Oliver refusing to answer the question.

„If you don´t want to speak with me you don´t have to, Barry. But I need to take you to the hospital to examine the damage, okay?“, Oliver asked gently. As Barry nodded he placed one of his arms around his shoulders and guided him to his car. With the help of Oliver Barry climbed into the passenger seat. He relaxed visibly when the door closed behind him and his saviour took his place next to him in the driver seat.

Somehow Barry felt safer than ever before with the blonde man who has found him. When they reached the hospital where Oliver´s sister was taken to he tried to help him getting out of the car but the young man was too weak to stand. Oliver took a deep breath and lifted the injured man up into his arms carrying him like a child. Barry leaned his head against his shoulder sighing softly.

As soon as he entered the emergency room with the badly injured Barry in his arms a nurse approached him immediately. „What has happened?“, she wanted to know with an alarmed glance at the deep burning wounds on his face. „Apparently someone has attacked him with liquid acid or something else. But he didn´t want to talk about it“, he explained. The nurse nodded. „We´ll talk about the background later. But first he needs medical help instantly.“

Oliver followed her through the next door and placed Barry on the examination lounger. The young man whimpered lightly and refused to let go of him. Oliver loosened his grip around his neck carefully. Suddenly the right sleeve of Barry´s shirt slid up a few inches showing a detailled tattoo of a white koi on the inside of his right lower arm. Confused Oliver stared at the inked picture. Was that his soulmark?!

Finally Barry let go of the blonde man looking at him with tears in his eyes. „Please, Oliver, I don´t want to be alone“, he whispered, his desperation obvious. Instead of an answer he pulled his own sleeve up to show the wounded young man his soulmark, a black koi. Barry stared at him in disbelieve and raised one hand to touch the tattoo. When his fingers and Oliver´s skin came into contact they felt their minds connecting with each other. Even their soulmarks began to change: A black koi appeared on Barry´s arm and a white one on Oliver´s. Both were the mirror of the marks of the other man.

Oliver smiled at him and squeezed his hand. „I won´t let you alone, Barry. Not now that I know I´ve just found my soulmate“, he blinked at him mischieviously. Relieved Barry sighed sending his saviour and soulmate a loving glance. During the whole examination Oliver stayed by his side holding his hand. After the doctor has inspected the wound caused by the acid he sent Barry to a surgeon who corrected as much of the damage as he could.

In the meantime Oliver visited his sister Thea who grinned at him amused. She knew her older brother good enough to know that something has happened. „Ollie, you look so happy. What has you done to my grumpy older brother?“, she chuckled and Oliver shook his head disbelieving. „You´re unbelievable, Thea. You just survived a car accident and now you´re making jokes about me being happy finally“, he sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

Thea chewed on her lower lip shyly at his intense glare. „I know it was a mistake and it´ll have konsequences for me. I´m sorry, Oliver. I won´t do that again, I promise“, she looked at her broken arm placed in a plaster cast. „I´ve learned my lesson.“ - „I hope so, little sister“, Oliver smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. He didn´t notice his sleeve was still up so Thea could see his now complete soulmark. „Oh my god, Oliver Queen has found his soulmate“, she squeaked excited. Her brother just rolled his eyes at that.

„Who is it?“, she wanted to know. Knowing that Thea wouldn´t stop asking until she knew the whole truth he explained how he has found Barry in the dark alley and has brought him to the hospital. He told her about the change of his soulmark. Just when he has finished his parents opened the door. Before Oliver could stop his little sister she blurted out: „Oliver has a boyfriend, Mom!“ Moira Queen raised an eyebrow at her daughters announcement. Her husband on the other side laughed. „Finally, Oliver! I thought that would never happen.“ He batted his son his muscular shoulder. His mother went over to Oliver embracing her eldest son with a happy smile on her lips. „I´m so glad, Ollie. My little boy is growing up finally.“

The next day Oliver visited Barry whose face was covered in thick bandages. His right eye was milky white. Apparently the acid has destroyed not only the right half of his face but his vision too. However for Oliver it doesn´t matter because Barry Allen was his boyfriend and soulmate now. It turned out the acid attack against Barry had an homophobic background. The burning wound on his face left prominent scars behind and his right eye would stay milky white but Oliver assured him he didn´t care about it and kissed him gently to calm him down. Sighing happily Barry wrapped his arms around the other man´s neck and deepened the kiss desperately. The day Oliver has found him badly injured in the small alleyway was the best day in his whole life…


End file.
